In gas turbine engines, airfoils, such as rotor blades and stator vanes may include internal cavities in which cooling air is introduced to convectively cool the airfoil. Internal cavities may be formed by a ceramic core during the manufacturing process for airfoils. Cooling air within the internal cavities may be regulated by pedestals disposed within the internal cavities.